


Hellbent

by alcesmonarch



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demons, all the characters are demons, hellbent au, i havent actually started the plot yet, ill update the tags with stuff, this is just explaining the race, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcesmonarch/pseuds/alcesmonarch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There exists a planet in a universe, within the multiverse, where things run a little hot. Hot as Hell. The planet is riddled with volcanoes that frequently erupt, dark corrupted forests, monsters that crawled out of the nightmares of children. A planet so hostile, invading races would shudder at the mention of it. A planet that is home to a very complex sentient species, that have made the planet their bitch.</p><p>Devils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellbent

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is literally just explaining the world, and how the races and social construct work. The second chapter will get into a story/plot, and all of the trolls and kids will be in it at some point. I haven't figured out what the main pairings will be yet. And I'm a lazy ass, so I don't know how often it'll be updated.

There exists a planet in a universe, within the multiverse, where things run a little hot. Hot as Hell. The planet is riddled with volcanoes that frequently erupt, dark corrupted forests, monsters that crawled out of the nightmares of children. A planet so hostile, invading races would shudder at the mention of it. A planet that is home to a very complex sentient species, that have made the planet their bitch.

Devils.

-

The social constructs of the demons revolves around several subspecies. In order of class, abilities, and social standing, the small and animalistic Imps occupy the bottom rung of the ladder. Above them, and normally the only ones willing to go through transportation portals to other planets, are the hyper-sexualized Incubi and Succubi, who exist for seducing other species for entertainment and nutrition. The largest and by far most complicated group of devils are the Elementals. Standing at the very top of the demonic ladder are the Princes.

Elemental Devils are born with an affinity for one of the four elements, as their name would imply. Earth, Fire, Air, or Water - Elemental Devils grow and train with their affinity for complete mastery over an element. However, the use to which they put their affinity is based upon a Core. All Elemental Devils are also born with a sinful core, the source of their magic that determines which Prince they fall under.

Wrath, lust, pride, greed, envy, sloth, gluttony; the seven sins. Each Sinful Core is controlled by a single Prince, which is an Elemental Devil that has learned mastery of all four elements. Any Elemental can aspire to be a Prince, and the Seven Princes rule over the planet together while fighting off Elementals who are aspiring to replace them. 

Devils are violent, reactive, and generally very territorial. They usually live in small communities, although many small communities turn into small cities. It’s not uncommon to see multiple elements coexisting relatively peacefully, but those who share the same Core are prone to fighting. 

The larger cities contain transportation portals to various other planets in the universe; rather than use slow and resource-heavy space travel, Devils have the combined technology and magic to form direct teleportation. They frequently raid other planets for resources, especially in the case of Incubi and Succubi, who require sexual energy for sustenance. All demonic energy in the universe is directly caused by visiting Devils.

Princes closely monitor the Portals, making sure that the use isn't being abused, and ensuring only Devils return from the portals. But really, who would want to invade Hell?


End file.
